Indus
Indus is the first major villain in Dragon Ball SS and a Tuffle bent on revenge against the Saiyans; he wishes for vengeance so much that when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta he teleported three Saiyans to his planet. During the Dragon Ball Saga, Indus controlled a power mecha named Mecha Indus from Hell. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS'' Sagas *Indus Saga *Zenkai Saga (mentioned) *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Survivor'' (appears through recorded message and mentioned) Power Indus himself is not very powerful, only having a power level of 20. His true power lies in his genius intellect, which allowed him to build a mech with a power level of 158,000. After being sent to Hell he managed to build an even stronger mech - this one with a power level of around 800,000. Indus' final mech, Mecha Indus, was even stronger, with a power level of 11,000,000. His ultimate weapon - the Hyper Bomb - had enough power to wipe out a being even four times stronger than him. Vehicles, arsenal, and techniques *'Genius Level Intellect' - Indus is one of the most intelligent Tuffles to have ever lived and is skilled at both mechanical and biological science. **'Computer Skills' - Indus is skilled at utilising his computer, able to hold off Ciche's hacks. He is also able to hack one of Ciche's spy orbs and give it a pair of echanical hands, in under a minute. **'Robot Creation '- Indus can build robots, such as I-Droids and Zenkai Bots. **'DNA Modification' - Indus managed to collect some DNA from the Legendary Super Saiyan (Broly) and use it to modify Occo, temporarily giving him the traits of a Legendary Saiyan. He also adjusted Occo's body to have far higher power than should have been possible. *'Saibas' - Indus is skilled at creating Saiba **'Basic Saibamen' - Green Saiba, have power levels of 1,200 **'Super Saibamen' - Red Saiba, have power levels of 5,200 **'Saibabrutes' - Large dark blue Saiba, have power levels of 4,700 **'Kaiwaremen' - Light blue Saiba, have power levels of 238 **'Tennemen' - Pink and blue Saiba, have power levels of 2,200 **'Jinkoumen' - Grey and black Saiba, have power levels of 4,400 **'Hypamen' - Pure black Saiba, have power levels of 30,000 *'Mechs' - Indus' primary form of combat are his mechs **'V0 Mechs' - Weaker versions of the first mech, they are autopilot and were stationed on P3 **'First Mech' - The battle mech prepared and built on P2 ***'Ki Blast' - Indus' Mech can fire small blasts of energy from it's palms ***'Cockpit Force Field' - Indus can activate a forcefield around his cockipt ***'Binding Ray' - A beam which wraps around the opponent, bidnig them in place ***'Full Power Energy Wave' - An energy wave fired from the palm ***'Scatter Energy Blasts' - Indus fires rapid bursts from both of his mechs hands ***'Anti-Blutz Darts' - A dart that can turn a Saiyan from Great Ape back to base form. ***'Hyper Cannon' - Indus' Mech's trump card, a red energy cannon which takes ten second to charge before firing a massive red blast. **'Second Mech' - The mech prepared and used in Hell. It is much larger and more durable than the one used on P2. ***'Full Power Energy Wave' - An energy wave fired from the palm ***'Saiba Launcher' - Holes that open from the mech and can launch Saibamen and Hypamen ***'Anti-Transformation Aura' - An aura emited by the mech that ceases nearby entities from transforming ***'Arm Turrets' - Turrets that come out of the mech's arm ***'Electric Shock' - The mech's body can be electrified ***'Crushing in Hands '- Indus' mech uses this technique on Bage to cruch him while electrifying him ***'Hikou '- While not activated by Indus, his mech can fly using jets in it's feet ***'Self-Destruct' - While not activated by Indus, his mech is capable of self destructing. **'Mecha Indus '- The mecha Indus prepared on Sudni Iaknez, controlled through Ciche's Spy Orb. ***'Hikou '- Mecha Indus can fly using jets in it's legs ***'TV Screen '- Mecha Indus' chest can reveal a TV Screen which allows people from Hell to communicate with the living world ***'Hypaman Launcher '- Holes that open up on Mecha Indus and launch Hypamen ***'Charging Station '- A compartment that can increase the power of Zenkai Bot Prime ***'Full Power Energy Wave '- An energy wave fired from the palm ***'Hyper Cannon '- An upgraded version of the first mech's Hyper Cannon, utilised from the palm, does not take as much time to charge. ****'Hyper ZX '- A combination of Indus' Hyper Cannon and Zenkai's Blast ZX. ***'Scouter '- Mecha Indus can read power levels ***'Hyper Bomb '- A powerful self destruct device that releases a massive red explosion upon detonation. **'Giga-Hyper Mecha' ***'Hyper Advanced Shielding' ***'Hikou' ***'Super Charging Station' ***'Massive Harlequin Wave' ***'Final Hyperlaser' Fights *Indus and Saiba Army vs. Olant (Base) and Bage (Base) *Indus' First Mech vs. Olant (Base), Bage (Base), and Eed (Base) *Indus' First Mech vs. Bage (Great Ape) *Indus' First Mech vs. Olant (False Super Saiyan) *Indus' Second Mech, Hypamen, and Commander Zenkai (Base) vs. Olant (Base/Super Saiyan), Bage (Base/Power-Weighted), Ciche (Base), Kale (Base), and Auto-Build Robot (Base) *Indus and Commander Zenkai (Base) vs. Ciche's Spy Orb *Mecha Indus vs. Whipping *Mecha Indus vs. Ciche (Base) *Mecha Indus vs. Acress (False Super Saiyan) *Mecha Indus vs. Olant (Super Saiyan) Category:Villains Category:Tuffle Category:Male Characters Category:Characters